Ultimatrix
The Ultimatrix is the device that the series Ben 10: Ultimate Alien centers around. Ben uses it to replace the Omnitrix, which he self-destructed in his past battle with Vilgax. It resembles a wrist-gauntlet of sorts more so than the Alien Force wristwatch-style Omnitrix recalibration. History Originally created by Azmuth as Omnitrix's successor, its power core was unstable so he put the device in storage of high security. The Galvan, Albedo, who was one of the assistants Azmuth had before he tried to create his own Omnitrix and accidentally locked himself in Ben's human form (although a copy that is photo-negative), stole the machine and was able to stabilize it. Having allied himself with Vilgax, he agreed to help him so he could turn back to normal, while Vilgax could have the Earth. After easily defeating Ben as Ultimate Humongousaur, Vilgax threatened Gwen and Kevin's lives in order to force Ben to remove the Omnitrix. Vilgax betrayed Albedo, however, using his Omnitrix to defeat Albedo by turning his army into thousands of Humongousaurs. Later, Ben activated the Omnitrix self-destruction mechanism to remove it but Vilgax refused thinking he was bluffing. Ben released Albedo and forced him to give him the Ultimatrix through the same method. Using Ultimate Swampfire, Ben defeated Vilgax and then managed to escape the ship with the others. Description The Ultimatrix, unlike the Omnitrix, doesn't resemble a wristwatch. The central component, the selection interface remains the same, while the watch band was replaced by a glove-like band extending up to half of the wearer's arm. When Albedo used it, the Ultimatrix had a red color scheme. After Ben took the Ultimatrix from Albedo, the device returned to its original green color. The selection interface is identical to the original dial, with the intergalactic peace sign that changes color to reflect the mode of Ultimatrix. Modes *'Green - Active Mode:' The default Ultimatrix mode, when the alien selection interface can be used. *'Red - S.D.M. Modality: '''When the Ultimatrix was set to S.D.M. (Self-Destruct Mode). Ben activated this mode with voice commands in order to force Albedo to remove the Ultimatrix. According to Ben, the destruction of the instrument only to destroy the universe if recovery was allowed to build for several days. This mode also has a timer, which is also in tune with voice commands. *'Yellow - Capture Mode: When the foreign DNA not in the Codon Stream is near the Ultimatrix closes the main features (probably because the capabilties of the alien is unknown therefore no one knows what it could do such as take the Ultimatrix somehow ) until the foreign DNA is scanned.When a new DNA sample is acquired, the Ultimatrix shows a picture of almost every alien the user has in possession *'Reset Mode - Hologram: '''When only the hologram pops up on the Ultimatrix but the dial is not in use, the user can tamper with the dial on the chest and the Ultimatrix can be reset with a new set of language, color interface (like Albedo's red Ultimatrix symbol and red eyes),reseting command codes, add the Ultimatrix timer, turn off command master control and even stop all command codes,for example if the Ultimatrix was on S.D.M. (self-destruct mode) or on charge for several days to destroy the Universe. This mode can be accesed by the fallowing: Voice Command: Ultimatrix Reset Code 10 or slamming the Ultimatrix dial and holding it for more than 2 seconds. Note: This mode can take off the Ultimatrix but there is no need since Ben can take it off with a single button. Note 2: This mode only works for Ultimatrix not the Omnitrix Features *As with the original Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix functions as a wireless receiver for Codon Stream. The Ultimatrix rewrites the DNA carrier on a quantum level, and creates mass energy (and vice versa) as needed. *As with the Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix has a selection interface that uses green (or can be changed to red as seen with Albedo) three-dimensional holograms of the alien selected. *The Ultimatrix is linked to the voice and DNA of Ben, and responds to voice commands as the Omnitrix did. *Disentangling the Omnitrix: Command code: 000 Release Coupling - 0 *Omnitrix (or Ultimatrix) Self Destruct in 30 Seconds: Command code: 000 - Destruct 0 *Self Destruct Cancelation: Abort Self Destruct, Code 10 *Reseting Ultimatrix: Ultimatrix Reset Code 10 *Abort Reseting Ultimatrix: Ultimatrix Abort Reset Sequence Code 10 *The Ultimatrix has the immense incredible power and ability to "evolve" any of the original Omnitrix (and possibly new Ultimatrix) aliens into more powerful forms, granting them new powers and new abilities that are ten times stronger and ten times more powerful. This is activated by pressing the faceplate Ultimatrix, causing four gray spikes to grow, then the alien is "evolved" in its ultimate form. So far, 5 have been seen. *It is a communicator when transformed and not transformed, like the Omnitrix, *The Ultimatrix also has a master control, which is yet to be activated (Confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie). *The Ultimatrix always goes into capture mode when there is a DNA sample that it doesn't recognize within its proximity except for in ''Escape From Aggregor where until after they stopped him it went into capture mode. *There are probably many ways of taking the Ultimatrix off your wrist, 2 of them are seen in the series. The first one is via voice command (Used by Ben), the second one is by pressing the black button next to the dial (Used by Albedo). Ben so far knows two other ways of removing the Ultimatrix as confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie we will see one later in the series. *It is shown in Computer Games that the Ultimatrix has AI (Artifical Intelligence) like the Omnitrix. Aliens Accessable Aliens: 46 *Alien X *Ampfibian (DNA obtained from Ra'ad) *Armodrillo (DNA obtained from Andreas) *Articguana *Benmummy (DNA obtained from Thep Khufan) *Benvicktor (DNA obtained from Dr. Vicktor) *Benwolf (DNA obtained from Yenaldooshi) *Big Chill **Ultimate Big Chill *Brainstorm *Buzzshock *Cannonbolt **Ultimate Cannonbolt *Chromastone (DNA obtained from Sugilite) *Diamondhead *Ditto *Echo Echo *Eye Guy *Fourarms *Ghostfreak (DNA obtained from Zs'Skayr) *Goop *Grey Matter *Heatblast *Humongousaur **Ultimate Humongousaur *Jetray *Lodestar *Nanomech (DNA obtained from Nano chips) *NRG (DNA obtained from P'andor) *Rath *Ripjaws *Spidermonkey **Ultimate Spidermonkey *Spitter *Stinkfly *Swampfire **Ultimate Swampfire *Terraspin (DNA obtained from the Galapagus) *Upchuck *Upgrade *Water Hazard (DNA obtained from Bivalvan) *Way Big *Wildmutt *Wildvine *XLR8 Trivia*De Ultimatrix is level 20 alien tech net als de Omnitrix, zoals bevestigd door Dwayne McDuffie. *De Ultimatrix is gesynchroniseerd met de Omnitrix, om te voorkomen dat de verlies van eerder uitgebrachte vreemdelingen. *Sinds de Ultimatrix was een onvoltooide prototype, Azmuth is het ontwikkelen van een meer geavanceerde Ultimatrix. *Het heeft dezelfde commando's met de Omnitrix. < exacte plannen li> Azmuth voor de Ultimatrix zijn onbekend, echter, "ultieme vreemdelingen" niet een deel van hen; Dwayne McDuffie verklaard dat Albedo jury de kern van de Ultimatrix opgetuigd en kinderkopjes, het samen creëren door zelf de functie van de evoluerende "vreemdelingen, die volgens McDuffie, heeft verder geen nuttige ander doel dan geweld. *Merk op dat in een Ultimate Alien commercial, het Ultimatrix vreemdelingen heeft toegang tot alle Ben toegang heeft tot vóór. Trivia *The Ultimatrix is level 20 alien tech just like the Omnitrix, as confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie. *The Ultimatrix was synchronized with the Omnitrix, to avoid the loss of previously released aliens. *Since the Ultimatrix was an unfinished prototype, Azmuth is developing a more advanced Ultimatrix. *It has the same commands with the Omnitrix. *Azmuth's exact plans for the Ultimatrix are unknown, however, "ultimate aliens" were not a part of them; Dwayne McDuffie stated that Albedo jury-rigged the core of the Ultimatrix and cobbled it together, creating by himself the function of "evolving" aliens, which, according to McDuffie, has no useful purpose other than violence. *Note that in an Ultimate Alien commercial, the Ultimatrix has access to all the aliens Ben has access to before. Dit is mogelijk omdat het is gesynchroniseerd met de Omnitrix (voorheen) en de Codon Stream . This is possible because it is synced to the Omnitrix (formerly) and the Codon Stream. Toch, van de vreemdelingen gezien in de serie kunnen niet allemaal worden benaderd, omdat ze allemaal niet in de actieve set van de Ultimatrix. ''De Ultimatrix heeft de DNA van de aliens normaliter opgeslagen omdat er niet is geknoeid.' Still, all of the aliens seen in the series can not be accessed, because all of them are not in the active set of the Ultimatrix. '' As of Fused ,the Ultimatrix has 1,000,909 samples because of the addition of Nanomech, Water Hazard, Terraspin, NRG, Armodrillo and Ampfibian. '' ''Dwayne McDuffie has stated that in many ways that the Ultimatrix is more complicated to use and lacks some of the functions of the Omnitrix. '' ''All the Omnitrix symbols are moved (Fourarms and Wildmutt from shoulder, Ditto and Cannonbolt from head, etc...) to the center of the aliens body. '' ''It is hinted that Ben doesn't like to evolve his aliens into their Ultimate forms as stated in ''Fame when scaring-off the reporters. '' '''''Zoals te zien in de aflevering Computer Games, Ben vermeldt dat de Ultimatrix is bijna over de time-out, en de Ultimatrix logo op de borst van Big Chill begon te knipperen.'' Similarly, Chromastone is unlocked because Vilgax never smashed the Ultimatrix Chromastone. '' ''Azmuth can still keep an eye on Ben and his activities with the Ultimatrix, according to the show's creators. '' ''When Albedo stole the Ultimatrix in The Final Battle, all the aliens were locked except the original ten Alien Force aliens (excluding Chromastone) plus Diamondhead, Lodestar, and Rath which only equals 13 aliens, but in Ultimate Alien, Ben got all of the other aliens, so this might mean that Ben is going to use the master control at some point in the future. '' ''The evolution of an alien can be disabled the same way a user returns to their natural form. '' ''When a new DNA sample is acquired, the Ultimatrix shows a picture of almost every alien the user has in possession, as seen in Escape from Aggregor. '' ''Alle Omnitrix / Ultimatrix vreemdelingen met groene ogen nu. Still, Ben said it had enough power for one more transformation before it became locked, and he switched to Lodestar in an attempt to stop a rampaging robot. '' ''It is revealed in Too Hot To Handle that the Ultimatrix and Plumber's Badges can detect radiation. '' ''It is also revealed in Too Hot To Handle that in order to go utimate the Ultimatrix must be turned into the to 10 position and then tapped, it is also shown that when ultimate it flashes green. '' ''The Ultimatix ultimate forms have only been used to fight Ben, Vilgax and his army, Vulkanus and his army, and the aliens who escaped from Aggregor. '' ''All the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix aliens have green eyes now. ''''' Categorie: Alien Tech Categorie: Wapens Categorie: Artifacts Category:Alien Tech Category:Weapons Category:Artifacts